narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boushi Sankyu
Boushi Sankyu (Sankyugan; Literally meaning ' Dead Eyes ') is a Kekkei Genkai in which appears in the Masodo clan and others. Origin The origin of this cursed doujutsu is widely known although it was not discovered publicly until a short time ago, due to the clan being monks and wanting a secluded area of knowledge. But other than that, the doujutsu is part of the snow monk clan of and destroys the user's eyesight almost permanently. In the formation of other doujutsu like Sharingan and Byakugan, Sankyugan was discovered by snow monks. The monks found that any 'explicit act' like someone being naked or someone kissing would shield the users eyes fully until the act is over. This gave way to monks not having sex or the like, except for the purpose of reproduction. Abilities & Stages First Stage The first stage will form soon after birth, and during this stage the jutsu can be deactivated at will. However, if the user does decide to activate it, whoever is caught within their line of sight will die, with the exception to this jutsu being users of the Rinnegan and the Mangekyo Sharingan, who can counteract the jutsu. Final Stage Once the user reaches the final stage, thje abilities of the Sankyugan will increase. When someone is caught in their line of sight, one of three things will happen: one, the user will die. Two, they will be induced into a deep twenty year coma. Three, the target will have the choice to receive this Kekkei Genkai, but if the target already has a Kekkei Genkai, that will be erased with no possible way to get it back. This happens in a delusional world in which the user becomes younger (before they receive the Sankyugan) and the target becomes a child. Three different colored doors form before the target: red, white, and gold. One of these (which is random) holds one of these symptoms. In the outside world, the target has no choice but to choose one door. Unlike the previous stage, the doujutsu becomes permanent, and forces the user to close their eyes at all times, literally ending their sight forever. In special cases, like Sasuun Masodo, a shinobi may form a special seal that shuts the eyes. When the user wants to open them, they must endure physicaly pain in order to override the strength of the seal. Users Tran Kirioa Normally, when one reaches the final stage of the Boushi Sankyu, they cannot regain their sight. But in the case of Tran Kirioa, due to his unique senjutsu, he was able to see once more, while retaining the doujutsu. This makes him the only user to surpass Sasuun Masodo, in terms of the kekkei genkai. Retsu Kazahana When Retsu Kazahana lost his right eye to Noai Uchiha, he and Dairiku Shashimako were sent to the Land of Snow and Spring by Kyosuke Misuhi in order to learn more about the Dragon Fang from the Masodo Clan. During their stay there, Retsu was approached personally by Gosada Masodo and was offered the Boushi Sankyu as a replacement for his lost eye. Though reluctant at first, the One of Snow eventually accepted the offer and underwent surgery to implant the Masodo Clan's kekkei genkai. Though it isn't outright stated by anyone, it's hinted that eye he was given originally belonged Sasuun himself. Since he obtained the kekkei genkai, Retsu has yet to actually use it due to it's dangerous and unpredictable nature.